


Ma City: Contained

by rcfitz13



Category: Containment (TV), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, Farmer Kim Seokjin, Farmer Kim Taehyung | V, Intern Jeon Jungkook, Lawyer Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sickness, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcfitz13/pseuds/rcfitz13
Summary: "Residents of Seoul, due to a dangerous outbreak of an unknown disease, the government is being required to sector off a section of the city of Seoul to ensure that the disease does not spread. As of right now, it is very contagious and 100% fatal…"A deadly disease plagued Seoul, forcing a sector of the city to be quarantined until a cure is found. Seven people, all from different backgrounds are forced to coexist in close quarters and must depend on each other to survive as chaos surrounds them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional alternative universe based off of the Netflix Original TV Show "Containment". The people in this story are characters and the actions of these characters should not be taken into account when judging the characters of the real members of these bands. This is not meant to offend anyone in BTS and if they explicitly state discomfort with this kind of content, this story will be removed immediately. No one has the right to repost this story on any other platform. This story as of right now is not posted on any other platform and if it is seen anywhere else, it is stolen content and I urge you to report it as such. This story will be updated once a week on Tuesdays. I am in college, so I don't think I could get out more than one chapter a week.

Park Jinyoung and Jaebum sat on the balcony of their small one-bedroom apartment, silently enjoying one another’s company. Jinyoung looked over at his husband and smiled brightly. He thought Jaebum was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen the moment he had laid eyes on him in their Intro to Western Studies class his freshman year of college. It took the entire semester of heavy flirting and awkward sexual tension before Jaebum finally asked him out. And now, almost ten years later, that affection had yet to fade.  
“Jinyoungie…” Jaebum called affectionately, snapping Jinyoung out of the trance he was in.  
“Yes, dear?” Jinyoung responded, bringing the book he was reading down to rest on his knee.  
“Are you on call for the hospital today? I was hoping we would be able to go to that new Japanese place together,” Jaebum asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Jinyoung loved Jaebum’s hair more than anything, especially now that he was growing it out. Jinyoung’s favorite pastime was slowly becoming running his hands through his husband’s hair.  
“Yes, but only until six, and then I am a free man. Why don’t we go for dinner tonight?” Jinyoung offered, earning a smile and a nod from the older male. Jaebum blew a kiss Jinyoung’s way causing Jinyoung to hide behind his sweater paws in order to cover the soft blush that was making its way to his cheeks. Even after all these years, Jaebum still had this effect on him.  
And just like that, Jinyoung’s phone rang, causing a heavy sigh to escape his lips. He knew it was the hospital calling him. He really didn’t want to pick up the phone, but did so anyway.  
“Park Jinyoung speaking,” he said in a deadpan tone, making it clear to whoever was on the other line that he did not want to be talking to them  
“Doctor, we need you at the hospital right away. Ten percent of the staff had to be quarantined so we are bringing all on-calls in,” the nurse on the other line explained, not affected by Jinyoung’s tone whatsoever.  
“Alright I’ll be there in 15,” Jinyoung responded before ending the conversation with the press of the red button.  
“Duty calls I guess,” Jaebum said once Jinyoung set his phone down.  
“Sometimes I wish I had chosen to be someone less important that gets the weekends off,” Jinyoung said, putting his bookmark in this book.  
“You have never had the ability to be someone unimportant. You have always been remarkable Jinyoungie,” Jaebum replied, following Jinyoung’s actions with his own novel.  
“Please don’t make me want to jump your bones when I have to leave for work,” Jinyoung whined, blushing at the compliment. Jaebum was always like this, never afraid to speak his mind. It was one of the many things he loved about his fiance.  
“I will see you at six then,” Jaebum cooed lovingly, planting a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s lips before heading back inside.  
Twenty minutes later, Jinyoung was outside of the hospital. As he started walking closer, he felt fear and panic radiating off of the building. But not the usual fear Jinyoung had become accustomed to, this was suffocating. Not even one step into the door, Jinyoung was immediately stopped by his long-time colleague, Youngjae.  
“Can’t go farther without a hazmat suit,” Youngjae ordered shortly.  
“What the hell is going on?” Jinyoung asked while beginning to pull on the suit. The sense of panic and rush was not the same enjoyable chaos that Jinyoung was used to. This was different, and Jinyoung didn’t like it.  
‘New virus. They are saying it is probably a biological weapon. Every person who was working on one of the infected has gotten sick. They are all currently quarantined,” Youngjae explains, tapping his pen on his clipboard anxiously.  
“Is it airborne?”  
“No, we believe it’s spread through contact with fluids. They didn’t start showing signs until after he vomited blood on them. The issue is that patient zero dies 48 hours after contracting the disease. I fear the others are headed for the same fate,” Youngjae answered worriedly. Jinyoung saw the almost terrified expression, something Jinyoung had never seen on Youngjae’s face before. Jinyoung was quickly realizing how drastic their situation was.  
“Do we have an antidote yet?” Jinyoung asked hopefully, zipping up the suit. Once the suit is on, Youngjae beckons him to follow through one of the many hospital hallways towards the quarantine zone.  
“No, we don’t even have a starting point. No one has ever seen anything like this. It latches to every spec of life, killing quickly and painfully. Meningitis seems like the common cold compared to this beast,” Youngjae explains quickly, leading them to the lab.  
“So if it is as contagious as they say it is, and we have no known antidote, what are they planning to do?” Jinyoung pried, a bit more anxiety creeping into his voice than he would like. All he could think about was JB, and how he wanted to make it home to him as soon as possible. He wanted to hold him again and tell him what he needs to do in order to be as safe as possible.  
“I have no idea. They called the Feds in and everything, I think this is a lot larger of an issue than they are making it out to be. What if its a bio-weapon sent from North Korea?” Youngjae stated, slowly winding himself into a panic.  
“Let’s not jump to any conclusions. Now, where do they need me?” Jinyoung diverted, not wanting Youngjae’s fears to become his own.  
“They need you testing the blood of the family and comparing it to other diseases known. Dr. Tuan should already be in there,” Youngjae explained, glancing at the clipboard to verify that the instructions he was giving Jinyoung were correct.  
“On it,” Jinyoung said with a sad smile before heading down to the lab. There was a small bubble of fear beginning to form in his chest. He wanted to text Jaebum what was going on, to make sure his fiance was safe, but decided against it. He didn’t want Jaebum to worry about something that could be no big deal. He knew his fiance would rush in to take him away from the hospital in the face of danger. It was a heroic quality that Jinyoung loved about JB, but he needed to be here.  
When he walked into the room Dr. Tuan, or Mark, greeted him with just a nod before going back to the microscope. Jinyoung took a seat on the other side of the table, grabbing a vile of blood that appeared to be from the aunt of patient zero. What Jinyoung saw under the microscope was strange. The disease appeared to be dead, but Jinyoung could already see the damage it had done. Every blood cell was contaminated and was weak, something that he would expect to see in a dying patient after years of fighting a terminal illness.  
“I don’t know if I am just tired and grumpy for having to come in, but I don’t see any similarities between this and any modern or well-known diseases. The way it has affected the blood cells so quickly as well as dying once the blood was drawn from the patient. I am at a loss Jinyoung,” Mark declared with a heavy sigh. Jinyoung looked up from his microscope to the screen that pictured all different types of deadly diseases. Measles. Polio. The Black Plague. Whooping Cough. Even Ebola. Nothing showed enough similarities to even consider a relationship between the two.  
“I don’t see anything either. There is something that feels very artificial about this,” Jinyoung pondered, continuing to stare at the screen. All of a sudden, a hoard of men came through the door in hazmat suits different to their own. On the back, the Korean disease control crest shined a bright white against the navy blue suits.  
“Doctors, I have been asked to escort you to another area. The analyzing and testing of the disease has been considered a federal issue and only those with proper jurisdiction can do so,” the man ordered in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
“When has the health of the public ever become a jurisdictional issue,” Jinyoung bit back, a lot louder than he had meant it to be.  
“We are bringing in some of the best doctors and biological engineers in Korea to come and look at this disease. So I’m sorry your ego is hurt, but you are dismissed!” The man snapped as everyone else moved into the room, taking Mark and Jinyoung’s microscopes for themselves.  
“How serious is this if they are bringing the best in the nation in? Do I need to call my family?” Mark asked, fear resonating with every word he said. Jinyoung was getting worried too, the phone in his pocket felt very heavy with a need to call Jaebum. Tell him to pack their bags so they could go to their friend Doyoung’s for the weekend. He had a sick feeling about this disease and wanted to be nowhere near town right now.  
“What you need to do is work,” the man exclaimed, dodging the question. This made Jinyoung angry, he was missing date night for this and did not feel like dealing with this man was beginning to piss him off.  
Jinyoung was about to make another snippy comment before he felt Mark nudge him and give him a look as to say ‘Stop it’. Jinyoung sighed in defeat before forcing his way out of the room, Mark following in suite. Once they were out of the room and down the hall, they heard men talking. Jinyoung didn’t recognize the voices, but stopped in his tracks, wanting to know what these strangers had to say.  
“I don’t know if the situation has gotten severe enough to go to those measures,” the first man said in a desperate tone, clutching onto the clipboard in his hand. Mark and Jinyoung made brief eye contact, wondering if this is about the disease that they had just been ordered to not examine.  
“We don’t know who he came into contact with before he came into the hospital, after he left, or any contact his relatives may have had with others. It has a 100% fatality rate. We cannot let this spread to any other part of Seoul, let alone the rest of the country. We need to keep this contained,” the second man said. From Jinyoung’s limited vision from around the corner, the second man looked like he held more authority, just from his attire and the way he held himself. Jinyoung wondered what they meant by containment, they already had the family quarantined and were tracking down everyone they had come into contact with in whatever way they could. How much more could this situation be contained?  
“You are going to be writing the death wish of everyone in that zone. The doctors said they didn’t even know where to begin for an antidote, so the chances are that all the people die out before they find an antidote,” the first man snapped back with more determination. His words made Jinyoung’s blood freeze. It sounded as though the man was planning to quarantine an entire sector of the city. Jinyoung silently pleaded for the men to share what they planned to sector. He needed Jaebum to be safe and needed him to know what area of the city was being quarantined.  
“It is just going to be a kilometer radius around the city. We have already sent police to bring the people we feel may need to be quarantined here. This should not take longer than a week,” the second man stated, his tone clearly showing he was not in the mood for a debate. Before the conversation continued, Mark tugged on Jinyoung suit, causing the younger to turn around and face the older doctor.  
“I pulled up a map. It looks like my apartment is in the containment zone, but yours isn’t,” Mark said. Jinyoung could see the slight fear in his eyes at the idea of having to stay in the zone.  
“If you come with me right now, you can stay with me and Jaebum. But we need to leave now!” Jinyoung responded, earning a relieved nod from his colleague. The doctors went up the main floor to find multiple men like the ones they had encountered in the lab. Jinyoung feared that they would not be allowed to leave, but they all seemed distracted by their own work to notice the two local doctors making their way out of the building.  
As the walked to Mark’s car, Jinyoung wondered if he should warn the others. Ensure that Youngjae got out in time. Text his friends in the area to find someplace out of the city to stay. He shook the thought out of his head, Jinyoung knew if the men found out people knew about the containment and were trying to leave, they might enlarge the zone so it covers the entire city. Jinyoung decided not to risk it.  
Mark sped through the streets of Seoul until they were out of the zone for sure. Jinyoung saw the older breathe a sigh of relief, but Jinyoung knew he wouldn’t relax until he was in Jaebum’s arms. Once they pulled into the apartment building, Jinyoung ran. He ran up the six flights of stairs that he usually ignored over the elevator. By the time he was at his apartment door, he was out of breath, but he needed to see JB. Jinyoung fumbled with his keys in a very un-Jinyoung-like way, as he was usually very calm and collected. The moment he got the door open, Jinyoung rushed inside, not even pausing to close the door.  
There Jaebum was, sitting in his chair, with a surprised look on his face at the sight of his frantic husband. Jinyoung rushed over to his fiance, who stood up at the sight of the approach, and kissed him. All the fear, dread, and anxiety leaving his body as his mouth molded with Jaebum’s, Jinyoung felt safe in that moment. He heard the door close as Mark made his way into the apartment.  
“Hi baby, I wasn’t expecting you this early. Nor was I expecting you to bring company,” Jaebum said, keeping Jinyoung in his arms. Jaebum had a way of always knowing when Jinyoung needed comfort or when he was on edge, and at that moment, Jinyoung was extremely thankful for his husband’s intuition.  
“Something happened. We needed to leave the hospital. Mark is going to have to stay here for a while,” Jinyoung sped through, still clinging onto JB for dear life.  
“Whoa slow down Jinyoungie. Let’s sit down and you can tell me what happened,” Jaebum whispered, trying to soothe Jinyoung. Jaebum led Jinyoung over, never fully letting go of his panicked husband. He took a moment and looked at Mark as well, noticing that he was also as pale as a ghost and had tired eyes.  
“We were both called into the hospital today to look at this disease in the lab. It was something that we had never seen before. Then these men came in and kicked us out when we were working with a blood sample,” Mark began to explain as he sat on the couch and the tension in his body slowly faded.  
“That is definitely strange, but why do you both look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Jaebum inquired carefully, still extremely concerned of how his usually calm and collected fiance was clinging to him like a small child clings to their mother after seeing something scary.  
“After we got kicked out of the lab, we heard a conversation. These men from the national government were talking about quarantining an entire sector of the city. A kilometer radius around the hospital because of this disease,” Mark described, visibly getting chills while recollecting what they heard back at the hospital.  
“What do you mean quarantine?” Jaebum asked, beginning to feel that same fear that the doctors had.  
Before anyone had the chance to respond, a warning came across the television that Jaebum had been watching minutes ago. “Everyone, due to a dangerous outbreak of an unknown disease, the government is being required to sector off a section of the city of Seoul to ensure that the disease does not spread. As of right now it is very contagious and 100% fatal…,” the news reporter on TV describes. In the background, Jinyoung saw police officers putting up fences to divide the city. People on either side fighting to get to the other side. The scene was horrific, but Jinyoung couldn’t tear his eyes away. Jinyoung felt Jaebum grip him a little tighter, bringing him closer to his side.  
“I’m glad that you’re safe, baby. Thank you for coming home to me,” Jaebum whispered into his ear.


	2. Chapter 1: Handsome Farmer

“Jin, honey, you need to get up, it is your turn to sell our crops at the market,” Jin heard his mother yell from outside his door. He sighed heavily before rolling out of bed to head to the bathroom. He both loved and hated going to the market. He loved going into the city, and with having to help his father around the farm, selling goods on the market was his only chance. He hated actually selling goods. All the city folk who came through judged those who came from outside the city, including Jin and his family. Jin knew his nickname the city folk gave him, “World-Wide Handsome Farmer”.

Jin looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, acknowledging why he would be given such a name. Every time he was selling at the market, at least one business suit would come up to him, wanting to talk about modeling. Although he knew it was a scam, he always felt honored to be chosen. He just wished “Farmer” didn’t have to be added to the end of it. “World Wide Handsome” flowed much better.

Jin walked down the stairs to the main floor of their two-story ranch house to find his mother in the kitchen making breakfast as his father sat at the table reading the paper. The scene looked like something out of an American magazine from the fifties. “Oh, Jin, come and grab something to eat on the road,” his mother called once she noticed his presence.

“Is this your way of getting me to stop eating the merchandise?’ Jin teased, causing his mother to roll her eyes.

‘I don’t care how pretty your face is, no one wants to buy the food they were watching you eat,” his father scolded him with a gruff voice, not even looking up from the paper.

‘Tell that to the girls I charged double because I was eating the grapes from that bunch,” Jin sassed back before grabbing the toast his mother had made and walked out of the house. Jin was relieved to notice that the pickup truck was already loaded with everything they were taking to market. And with that, he was off.

From his family’s farm to the city were almost an hour and a half drive. It always gave Jin time to think about his life. He thought of the shame he felt for still living at home when he was approaching his thirties as he saw others his age go on and do great things. He thought about what his family would of done if he had stood his ground and went to college to pursue acting and film. He thought of all the different ways his life could have been if he had made different choices. But no matter how hard Jin dreamed of what could of been, he was still in that truck driving ten under the speed limit in order not to bruise the produce in the back of the truck.

As Jin pulled into the city market and began unloading his truck and taking his goods to their usual booth, he noticed a man he had never seen before across the way. He was with the Kim family, the other Kim family. They were farmers too, and sometimes his parents would make deals with them about trading crops rather than buying from one another. The man was gorgeous with bright red hair and wore a fashion style not often seen from farmers, it stood out in a room full of overalls and plaid flannels.

Mrs. Kim noticed Jin staring their direction and gestured for the boy to follow her, leading him directly to Jin’s table. “Kim Seokjin, it is good to see you this lovely day,” Mrs. Kim said with her signature bright smile that broke any customer that was on the rocks into buying from her.

“And you as well,” Jin responded, adding a slight bow at the end of his sentence. Even as he bowed, he couldn’t quite keep his eyes off the boy that stood next to the women, taking in the details of his face as he stood less than a meter away from him.

“I wanted to introduce you to my son, Kim Taehyung,” Mrs. Kim began, gesturing to the redhead next to her. “Me and my husband have to meet with someone just outside the city while the market is open. It is his first time on his own, would you be willing to keep an eye on him? I would really appreciate it,” she asked.

“Of course,” Jin replied, causing her smile to brighten even more.

“Oh thank you! Tae darling, why don’t you help Jin set up. Me and your father can finish our booth,” Mrs. Kim told her son before bringing his face down to lay a big kiss on his cheek. Taehyung seemed to blush with embarrassment from the kiss but did not dare wipe his cheek. Both boys watched her walk away before turning to unload the truck.

….

Almost three hours later, Jin could feel every single muscle in his body aching. The market had been exceptionally busy. By the time the market began to slow down, he had sold almost everything. His smile could have been more convincing painted on, as he was sure the pain from being on his feet for so long was beginning to show on his face. Every once in awhile, he would glance at Taehyung, making sure that he wasn’t floundering under the busy stream of customers. The boy handled it well, even flashing a goofy smile to a group of girls to get them to buy double what they had planned. Jin was very impressed.

Jin considered calling it a day with only a handful of pears and maize leftover, it had been a very successful day. Just as Jin was getting ready to put everything left into a box, a stampede of people came through, all seeming to be in a state of panic. The food was ripped out of Jin’s hand in such a violent manner that he found himself on the ground. These people just kept coming, destroying everything in their wake. He stood up and looked across the stampede to find Taehyung, hoping the boy was alright. He caught a glimpse of his red hair, backed as far away from the aisle as he could be, a terrified expression shadowing his pretty face.

Jin fought against the crowd, trying to make it over to Taehyung, whether it was for himself or for the younger boy. Once he shoved his way through he walked towards to boy, noticing the horrendous state of their booth. The Kim’s soybeans scattered to the floor and their buckwheat was spilled on the table.

“Do you know what the hell is going on?” Jin asked desperately, needing to know. Taehyung shook his head.

“My truck is around the back, let’s go there. Hopefully, no one ransacked it. We still had extra grapes and pears in there,” Taehyung yelled over the noise. Jin nodded, willing to do almost anything to be away from the chaos. The boys cut through the back of the booth to a small parking lot behind the market where only vendors parked. It seemed much quieter, fewer people. They got in the truck and turned it on. The moment the radio came to life, the emergency alarm filled the truck.

“Attention! Everyone, due to a dangerous outbreak of an unknown disease, the government is being required to sector off a section of the city of Seoul to ensure that the disease does not spread. As of right now it is very contagious and 100% fatal…,” the radio blared. When Jin heard the announcement, his heart dropped. He listened intently pleading that they weren’t in the containment zone. Jin wanted to go home, he had never wanted to leave the city of Seoul as much as he did in that moment.

As they read the streets, any hope they had shattered. Taehyung and Jin were stuck in the containment zone with no place to stay with a deadly disease that there was no antidote for yet. Jin slammed a fist down on the dashboard, cursing at anyone who would listen.

‘What the fuck are we supposed to do Taehyung? We both live outside of the zone and we can’t leave,” Jin snapped unintentionally. Taehyung sat for a moment, still frozen in shock at what he had heard. His family was outside of the city, leaving him with a man he barely knew. Taehyung looked around, hoping to get an idea. That is when he saw an advertisement for a divorce lawyer displayed along the building they were in front of.

“I might know a place we can go,” Taehyung said, grabbing his phone and a small slip of paper out of his jacket pocket that appeared to have a small number scribbled down onto it.

“We are not going to one of your booty calls,” Jin demanded, throwing a small hissy fit in the passenger seat. Taehyung ignored the older man as he dialed the number on the small sheet of paper, pleading that he could help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment of what you think about the story so far! See you guys next Tuesday!


	3. Chapter 2: The Intern

Jungkook looked in the mirror for the fifteenth time, wanting to ensure that his tie was straightened. He had decided to wear one of his best suits, a washed-out blue button-up, a soft red tie, and a navy blue jacket. Jungkook knew that wearing a lucky color shouldn’t mean anything, but he was going to take everything he could.

Jungkook had received a call at 10:28 in the morning from Kim Namjoon, the president of Bangtan Law, the largest law firm in Seoul. Namjoon had called and asked Jungkook personally to come in and work with him on a project that afternoon. Jungkook, who was just an intern hoping to end up with a job at the end of it. Fresh out of law school at the top of his class but with no job, Jungkook needed something that would begin paying the bills. It was also known throughout the firm that Namjoon often chose one or two interns to hire at the end of the internship, Jungkook needed to be one of those two interns.

After fixing his tie one final time, Jungkook checked his watch for the time. It was 11:17, and Namjoon told him to come in around 1:30. Jungkook smiled brightly, knowing that meant that he had time to stop at the market before going into the firm. The market was only a block from his apartment building. The noise from the market is one of the reasons his rent was so cheap, Jungkook appreciated the market, especially the beautiful men that seemed to work there.

Jungkook had wandered into the market the first time to look for what his neighbors called “The Worldwide Handsome Farmer”. The man was easy to spot, standing out in the crowd. He was definitely beautiful, like something out of a fashion magazine. But that man is not the one that caught Jungkook’s attention. In the booth facing this famous face, was something more beautiful than Jungkook had ever seen. He had tan skin without a single blemish in sight. His almond-shaped eyes were a soft brown that seemed hard and intimidating until he showed one of the customers his bright smile. He smiled with his whole face, effectively turning Jungkook into a pile of goo on the spot.

Before Jungkook knew what he was doing, his feet began walking him towards the stunning man as though they had a mind of their own. Before he knew it, Jungkook was standing in front of the beautiful specimen, who was staring right back.

“Hello sir, is there anything specific that you are looking for today?” he asked, the statement was obviously rehearsed, but that didn’t bother Jungkook. This man had the deepest, most soulful voice that Jungkook had ever heard. It was the kind of voice you would want to read you bedtime stories. Hell, this man could be explaining the quadratic formula and Jungkook would have been happy listening. The farmer began to stare at Jungkook with a concerned expression, finding the long pause strange.

“Hi, I’m Jungkook,” Jungkook said dreamily, not fully comprehending that his response didn’t answer the question asked until it was already out of his mouth.

“Well Jungkook, I’m Taehyung,” Taehyung responded, followed by a soft laugh and a smile. Jungkook knew that he looked like a moron, but if it puts a smile on Taehyung’s face, he would be a buffoon every day of the week.

“Nice to meet you too! I was hoping I could get a batch of grapes and a couple of honey sticks,” Jungkook chirped, still in a haze from the smile.

“All right, let me get those together for ya,” Taehyung replied, taking a step to the side in order to inspect the grapes on the table.

“You know, I don’t remember seeing you here before,” Jungkook recollected, wanting to keep some sort of a conversation going with Taehyung.

“Usually my mother and father are the ones running the booth, but they are on business so I am running it. It is exciting to get to be in the city,” Taehyung answered.

“You know, if you ever get some free time, I would love to show you around the city. I’ve lived here for quite a few years,” Jungkook offered. Jungkook knew he might not be the best tour guide, having only lived in Seoul for four years during college. He could really only tell Taehyung where the best bars and clubs were, but Jungkook had always had a quick learning curve.

“Would you really? I would love that!” Taehyung almost squealed with excitement at the offer. Jungkook was overjoyed at the happy tone in the male’s voice.

“Of course! Here, let me give you my number,” Jungkook said. Jungkook opened up his backpack and tore a corner off of a sheet of paper to write the number on. After he was finished, he traded the slip of paper for the food.

“I’ll call you later,” Taehyung said before turning to the next customer that was standing at the other end of the table. Jungkook situated himself, threw one last look at Taehyung before he headed out of the market towards his car.

…………………………………………………………………

When Jungkook arrived it was still ten minutes before President Kim Namjoon had asked to meet him. Jungkook grabbed his bag along with the grapes and made his way towards the elevator. Namjoon had asked him to report to the top floor when he arrived, where all the executives worked. When the elevator dinged and the door opened, Jungkook stepped inside and pressed the button.

On the way up all Jungkook could think about was how important this day was going to be. It had been unheard of for Kim Namjoon, or any of the other executives to call an intern into work with them personally. Jungkook was honored to be chosen, hoping this meant Jungkook’s hard work had been noticed and he was seen as one of the interns with the most potential. He needed Namjoon to see today that he was good enough to be hired. The door opened and Jungkook was shocked.

The almost bottom floor where all the interns spent most of their time was dark and gave almost prison-like vibes. There were only two windows on the entire floor that were swallowed up by the cinder block walls. The interns didn’t even get cubicles they had slightly larger school desks for their work. Jungkook could barely fit both his paper notes and his laptop on it. The top floor was lined with windows, giving Jungkook a sight of the entire city. The secretaries desks all were longer than Jungkook’s family kitchen table. Being able to peek into a couple of the offices, there were couches and chairs along with a larger desk than Jungkook had ever seen. Jungkook swore one of those offices alone was larger than his current apartment.

“Ah, Jungkook, thank you for coming,” a low voice spoke. Jungkook turned to the left and saw Kim Namjoon heading towards him with a smile on his face. It was the first time that Jungkook noticed the man’s dimple, making him a lot less intimidating and much more adorable.

“It is my pleasure, sir. I’m happy you thought of me to call,” Jungkook gushes, bowing slightly as the older man approached him.

“Well, my colleagues said you knew you’re way around tax and civil law. I wanted to see what you could do,” Namjoon explained before gesturing for Jungkook to follow him back into his office. When Jungkook walked into Namjoon’s office it wasn’t at all what he was expecting. He had a wall lined with shelves that were filled to the brim with trinkets and other memorabilia. Like a lot of the other offices, Namjoon also had a couple of chairs and a couch in one of the corners of his office along with a large desk.

“We can both fit at my desk. I want you nearby so that I can pick your brain about this case,” Namjoon stated, headed towards the desk that seemed to have two large desk chairs sitting at the desk.

“I borrowed the chair from Hwasa’s office, she won’t mind,” Namjoon explained as he sat in what Jungkook assumed to be his own chair.

“So what’s the case we are working on?” Jungkook asked as Namjoon began pulling stacks of papers and files out of his desk.

“It is a case for one of the smaller towns on the inner coast. A union is suing, saying the local tax is too high compared to other areas. We are working for the union and need to be able to build their case,” Namjoon described, glancing over the briefing.

“That is going to be difficult to defend. It is really hard to go against tax law, especially local, from a moral stand,” Jungkook said to himself, not meaning for the president of the firm to hear.

“I know it is an uphill battle, but why become the biggest law firm in the country if you can’t help the little guy out every once in a while,” Namjoon offered. The statement made Jugkook’s heart melt. The interns saw all the executives as power-hungry and cold-hearted, but Namjoon didn’t seem to be that way at all or he would not have had the firm take this case. The passion he saw in Namjoon’s eyes at the thought of helping these people made Jungkook want to try to win the case for him.

“Well, just from eyeballing it, their taxes do appear very high compared to other areas with similar populations and lifestyle. We probably want to look at cost of living versus quality of life and compare it with other regions that meet similar standards,” Jungkook suggested hesitantly. Namjoon just stared at Jungkook for a second with an unreadable expression before releasing a bright smile, including the smile’s signature dimple.

“I knew I made a good decision when I decided to call you in. That is the first avenue we should be taking,” Namjoon complimented before turning to the pile of files before finding the ones he needed, and then dug through his desk and tossed an expo marker to Jungkook.

“Go grab the whiteboard in the corner, I am going to give you towns and then their cost of living and quality of living. Write them down so we can make comparisons,” Namjoon demanded, gesturing to the far corner of his office where there was a large classroom whiteboard on wheels. Jungkook nodded and headed that way, still not able to shake the smile off of his face even as he wheeled the board over to the desk. He was happy that Namjoon not only noticed him but praised him for his work.

**……………………………………………………………..**

It had been two hours of them going through the different towns and their quality of life, trying to figure out which ones would be the most beneficial to their case. Jungkook was analyzing the different aspects of the quality of living in Daegu when the alarm went off on his phone. It was an emergency sound. Namjoon’s laptop went off with the same emergency alarm, but a voice soon followed.

“Attention! Everyone, due to a dangerous outbreak of an unknown disease, the government is being required to sector off a section of the city of Seoul to ensure that the disease does not spread. As of right now it is very contagious and 100% fatal…” the voice announced, sounding panicked even for a monotone robot voice.

“Fuck it looks like we are in the containment zone,” Namjoon said when he glanced out of the window. Jungkook stood up and walked to the large window, and saw a horrific sight. A large barbed fence was being put up, people on either side fighting the police officers defending the fence.

“What should we do sir?” Jungkook asked, trying to keep the fear to slip into his tone.

“We should just camp put here. We can shut down the building and stay here. There is more than enough food here for us to survive until this whole thing blows over,” Namjoon declared, beckoning Jungkook to follow him out of his office. Namjoon and Jungkook went to the security office on the top floor and were going through everything to take every security measure, knowing a fancy building is exactly where a lot of people would want to camp out.

Just as Jungkook was locking the elevator from moving, his phone rang and there was an unknown number. Although it was against his better nature, he answered.

“Hello, this is Jungkook…” he greeted hesitantly.

“Hey, Kook! It’s Taehyung from the market. I and one of my friends didn’t make it out of the containment zone in time and we don’t live anywhere near here. We were wondering if you knew a place we could crash?” Taehyung asked in a nervous tone. Jungkook looked at Namjoon next to him, wondering what the older man would think about taking in two more people.

“What’s up?” Namjoon asked once he noticed the younger staring at him.

“A.... friend… just called. He was selling crops at the market and got stuck in the zone. He has nowhere to go, can we take him and his friend in?” Jungkook pleaded hesitantly. Still holding the phone with Taehyung on the line.

“I’m sure we can handle taking in two more people,” Namjoon responds, causing a smile to spread across Jungkook’s face. Namjoon didn’t have time to fully comprehend how beautiful Jungkook’s bunny smile is before he turns back to talk on the phone, giving directions to where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that there was not a chapter uploaded last week. I thought I had a chapter already uploaded for last Tuesday, but I'm a dumb bitch so apparently not. To make up for it I will be uploading a bonus chapter on Thursday to make up for missing a week. I might also be uploading some one-shots of BTS and Ateez so keep an eye out for those. As always thanks for reading and please leave comments and kudos!!! Love you all!

Taehyung barreled his way down the street so fast that Jin was sure they were leaving a trail of crops behind them. People raced through the streets, reminding Jin of the American holiday called Black Friday, the nearly animalistic behavior as people charged through the streets and fought their way into all the convenience stores along the road.

“At least my parents got out. They don’t need to be in this hell hole,” Taehyung grumbled to himself. Jin was surprised, it was the first thing he said after the phone call where he declared they had a place to go.

“We are going to be fine. Just have to go somewhere for a couple of days and then we can go home. It will be a fun story to tell everyone when we get back,” Jin assured the younger, trying to ease the hard expression clouding his pretty face.

“You are probably right. Just watching everyone act like being in the zone is the end of the world, you can’t help but feel like it is,” Taehyung agreed, quickly swerving out of the way as a man jumped into the road with stolen groceries snug in the curve of his arm.

“Best part is after this is all over we get to leave and don’t have to help clean up this place!” Jin exclaimed as a produce stand was broken and oranges rolled into the road.

After ten minutes, Taehyung pulled up in front of a fancy building, scaling taller than Jin could see. Jin wondered who the hell the younger man knew in order to get them a spot here. This was a building that as a boy Jin dreamed of seeing, a skyscraper that just barely touched the moon, tinted glass going a mile high.

“Let’s grab as much as we can and then go in. I don’t know if they are going to have food in there and I don’t plan on starving the next few days,” Taehyung said. Jin nodded, glancing at the building once more. It looked mostly locked down, with the exception of a small back door that he assumed was for maintenance typically, but was their secret way in.

“We should be careful. I’m assuming they are going to lock this place down after we are in, we don’t want to be followed,” Jin suggested, mentally preparing himself. He looked around and saw some people in the distance, but they all seemed to focused on what was right in front of them to notice the dirt-covered truck full of crops parked in front of a building where the toilet paper was fancier than it. Jin was sure that if people took notice, that they would be suspicious.

Taehyung was looking at his phone, and Jin assumed he was texting whoever they were meeting. Jin tapped on the dashboard anxiously, just wanting to get inside the building. He did not want people to see them entering and then try on their own. He just wanted a calm and quiet place to camp out until this containment was called off. 

“Alright, my friend is at the door. Let’s go,” Taehyung declared before storming out of the car and looped around to the trunk. Jin was quick to follow, not wanting to be behind. They both grabbed as many bags and boxes of food as they could before making the mad dash towards the door. Jin dared to peek over his shoulder and saw that the mob behind them was getting closer, still having yet to notice the two farmers running towards to building. Jin pushed to run faster, just wanting to get inside. He hated this feeling, pure fear.

A young man, even younger than Taehyung opened the door from the inside, urging both farmers to speed up their sprint. As Jin approached the door, he could hear the mob getting closer, hoping that luck was still on their side, he allowed the younger to usher him inside before closing the door and locking it.

“Hey guys… what's up?” the young man asked, a child-like smile spreading across his face. Taehyung, still very out of breath, laughed before dropping the food in his hands and giving the new man a hug.

“Good now that we are here,” Taehyung responded while pulling back.

“If you guys want to bring that up, Mr. Kim and I have been hiding out on the top floor. We can take the elevator before we shut it down,`` the man replied. As they walked towards the elevator, Jin took a long look at him. He had one of those ‘fresh out of university and ready to take on the world’ type of faces He had warm looking eyes that twinkled when he smiled. His moppy brown hair hung in his face, looking as though it had been styled a few hours earlier but was now a disaster after his hand ran through it one too many times. He was handsome and young and Jin wondered if everyone in the city was like that.

Once they got into the elevator, proper introductions were done, where he learned the man’s name was Jungkook and he had only met Taehyung at the market earlier that day. Both farmers thanked him for allowing them to stay here, and as if it was timed, the elevator came to a stop and the door cascaded open.

When Jin thought of the city and working in the city, this is what he thought of. The building was gorgeous, like something out of a rich and poor love story his mother would watch, a tissue box within arm’s reach.

Jungkook led them further onto the floor and into one of the private offices, where Jin noticed another man was sitting. His back was facing the door as the man looked out the window. Jin took a moment to admire the view too, wondering how anyone would get anything done if they could see this. Jin’s view while working was of the foothills that blocked his view of the city skyline from the field. If Jin were to ever move to the city and get a desk job, this is the type of office he would want.

‘Mr. Kim? I brought them here, and they brought food from the market,” Jungkook announced their arrival, stopping not far into the doorway. The way the younger spoke, in a professional and respectful manner, caused Jin to assume that this was Jungkook’s boss, or someone very high up in the firm.

“Jungkook, I said you could call me Namjoon-hyung,” the man reminded Jungkook, but there was a softness to the man’s voice that made him seem less threatening.

“Of course, sorry Namjoon-hyung. Anyways this is Kim Taehyung and Kim Seokjin. They are both farmers who live outside of the city but got stuck in the quarantine zone due to the market,” Jungkook explained, the nerves slowly easing from his voice.

“Well, it is nice to meet you too. My name is Kim Namjoon, I hope we can get to know each other over these next couple of days,” Namjoon said, turning around. Jin was surprised at how young and handsome Namjoon was. He had sun-kissed skin that contrasted perfectly with his silver-dyed hair. He almost had a punk edge to him, not someone Jin would ever expect to be working at a law firm. Jin met eyes with him for a moment before Namjoon flashed a bright smile, showing off his dimples.

“I look forward to it,” Jin said.

“Hopefully this isn’t going to last too long, but I am going to enjoy myself while I get to spend time in the city! Well… kind of,” Taehyung announced, flashing his own dopey smile back at the big shot.

“I was messaging one of my friends in law enforcement. Word on the street is that it should only last a few days to a week, they are just making sure whatever this disease is manages to die out completely within the zone,” Namjoon explained, looking at his desktop.

“Okay there are two couches in this office, and then another two in the office next door. How do we want to split up?” Jungkook asked, obviously trying to plan ahead.

“Since you two are friends, why don’t you both stay in the other office and Seokjin and I can stay in here?” Namjoon suggested. Jungkook and Taehyung both seem excited at the suggestion, causing Jin to chuckle slightly, silently wondering what was going to happen between those two while being trapped in close quarters the next few days.

“Sounds great! Not how I thought my first night in the city was going to be, but this might be fun,” Taehyung said gleefully before being pulled out of the office by Jungkook. Jin and Namjoon watched as they closed the door and their quick footsteps slowly dissipated.


	5. Chapter 4: Neighbors

Jimin woke up, restless, once again. It was over a week into the quarantine and Jimin hadn’t left the apartment. From what he saw on the news, the containment zone was in complete chaos. Every grocery store had been robbed at least once, and that was if they weren’t already out of food. There were bodies all over the streets, it looked like something out of a zombie movie. Jimin just wanted it to be over and to go back to how it was before.

Jimin heard a knock on the door and groaned heavily before going to answer the door, to find his neighbor, Yoongi, standing there. “Hey Jimin, I made too much breakfast and thought we could eat together,” Yoongi said, carrying a plate of egg toast, fruit, and rice.

“You know I never say no to egg toast, but you don’t have to keep feeding me. I promise I’m not starving myself,” Jimin snips back, all while moving aside to let Yoongi in.

“I know, but I also know that you aren’t going to go grocery shopping anytime soon,” Yoongi says while walking to the kitchen.

“I just want what I see happening on the news to stay on the news. I don’t want to live through any of that,” Jimin said.

“I know Jimin. But they keep pushing back when this thing is supposed to be over. They said 48 hours and then pushed it back to four days, and now they have stopped bothering to update us. I just want to make sure that you don’t wither away while everything is going down,” Yoongi answered.

“You know Yoongi, you are such a softie. If only people knew the infamous music producer Suga was a sweetheart who made great egg toast for his twink neighbor,” Jimin teased, taking a bite of the egg toast.

“Be careful Jimin, in a couple years you’ll be too old to be a twink,” Yoongi teased back, reaching for some of the fruit. Jimin watched the blonde eat, loving how soft Yoongi looks when he is not trying. When Jimin first moved in next door, fresh from Buscan with a new job at the local elementary school, Jimin was sure he was Yoongi’s worst nightmare. Jimin had been warned by other people in the apartment building to avoid Yoongi.

It wasn’t until a month after Jimin moved in that he had talked to his next door neighbor. Jimin had caught the eye of someone that lived on the floor above them, and was harassing Jimin outside of the apartment. Yoongi had come over, snapping at the man to go the fuck away. Jimin knew he should of been scared by the anger that dripped from the older man’s tone, but he couldn’t help but be appreciative.

That night, Jimin had invited Yoongi over for dinner, as a thank you. Yoongi had been taken aback by the offer, accustomed to his neighbors waiting until he was out of the hallway before exiting their own apartment. It was nothing fancy, some heated up kimchi that Jimin had bought pre-made at the store, helping Yoongi come to the conclusion that Jimin wasn’t the greatest cook. The next week, Yoongi had Jimin over for a homemade meal, wanting Jimin to eat real food. Slowly, they both became an integral part of each other’s lives, constantly eating and hanging out together.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Jimin asked Yoongi, straying the conversation away from his age.

“I will probably go and lock myself in my home studio again. Although the end of the world is happening in here, the hussle apparently hasn’t stopped. EXO is still going to have a comeback in two months and they want everything I can do from here done within the next week,” Yoongi explained, obviously annoyed that Sooman is still expecting him to work under these circumstances.

“I don’t know why you still do work for him, he treats you like shit. You should move companies, SM is going to go bankrupt anyway,” Jimin urged for the umpteenth time. This was a common dinner conversation due to how many times their meals have been cut short by Yoongi’s work.

“I know, and I plan to. I just don’t want to fuck over EXO in the process. They are the ones that are going to be hurt the most by my leaving, not Sooman. I am trying to find the best way to do it,” Yoongi described. Jimin knew that was the best answer he was going to get for the time being, so he decided to leave it at that. Within minutes, Yoongi collected his dishes and headed back over to his apartment all while grumbling about how much he had to do today.

Jimin decided to head to his room and read a book, wanting to catch up on some reading he didn’t have time for between his job and social life. Over two hours after Yoongi’s departure, Jimin heard noises coming from the front of his apartment. Concerned, Jimin quietly put his book on his nightstand and peeked into the hall. From his bedroom door, he couldn’t see anything, so he crept into the hallway. As he walked closer to his living room and kitchen, the noises were getting louder, and were being accompanied by voices.

“Are you sure this apartment was abandoned? It feels like someone has been here recently,” a man’s voice said, an anxiousness dripping from his tone.

“Who cares. We are out of food and this place is stocked. Grab what you can JHope,” another man ordered, his voice sounded much gruffer and older compared to the first. Jimin, against his better judgement, snuck farther down the hallway, finally able to see everything in the front room.

Jimin saw five men who look like they have been through hell and back. They were all carrying grimy knapsacks that were currently being filled with Jimin’s items. None of them appeared to see him yet. He could go back to his bedroom where his cellphone laid on his bed and call,,, someone. Someone who could come help him before they discovered he was in the apartment. He feared the gun nestled against one of the men’s sides would be pointed at him.

As Jimin slowly stepped back from view, back into the hallway, his elbow hit the door frame of his bathroom, hard. The sound should have been something unnoticeable to anyone but him in another situation, but at that moment it rang through the apartment like a gong was rung. All the intruders turned to face the hallway, a mix of shock, anger, and fear when they caught sight of the man who owned the apartment. Jimin’s felt his heart both stop and beat rapidly at the same time. He wondered if this is his body’s way of preparing for death.

“Get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bonus chapter I promised! Let me know what you guys think of the story! See you Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 5: Duct Tape and Metal

“Get him”

Jimin ran back towards his room, hoping that the sheer adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins would help him reach his bedroom door and lock it before they could reach him. That all those years of dance conditioning and practice would come in handy. Footsteps stormed behind him as the men chased him down the hall. Jimin was almost to the doorway, he could practically feel the wood grain of the door frame under his fingertips as he reached out for it. Just as his fingers entered the room, a sweaty hand grabbed the back of his t-shirt and yanked him down to the ground.

Jimin was manhandled back into the living room, a cloth in his mouth as three men practically carried him to the living room area while he flailed his limbs to get away. A man not holding onto Jimin grabbed a chair from the kitchen and duct tape out of one of Jimin’s drawers. Jimin panicked at the sight, kicking harder as he tried to scream around the cloth in his mouth. A fourth intruder grabs Jimin, forcing his ass into the chair while the other man begin wrapping duct tape around his legs, making his way up Jimin’s body. At this point Jimin is crying, soaking the cloth shoved so deep in his mouth it is almost triggering his gag reflex.

“Looks like the place wasn’t vacant after all,” one of the men said. From Jimin’s view, he looked to be the oldest. His skin was beginning to wrinkle with age and he stood with a slight slouch like his back was sore.

“Whoops, my mistake,” another man responded from behind Jimin, not sounding at all apologetic.

“So what are we going to do with him?” the first man asked the group, taking a step closer to Jimin, leaning in to examine his face. Jimin nostrils were assaulted with his foul breath and he struggled once again to break free from the tape, with no avail.

“We should just take what we need and go. We have no reason to hurt him,” a younger man offered up nervously. Jimin was almost grateful for the man, he seemed like the only one who held any guilt for what was happening.

“You know we can’t do that J-Hope. What if he goes to the police?” the older man snapped, stepping away from Jimin and closer to the man. Jimin became scared that things would escalate, the rage seeping off the older radiated throughout the room, creating a tension so thick it was suffocating.

“What police? No one is patrolling. Most of the cops are outside of the zone. There is no reason to hurt him. So let’s just take what we came for and go,” the man Jimin assumed was named J-Hope, snapped back.

“We still can’t risk it. He has seen our faces. We got to do something,” the older man declared, his tone making it obvious that is wasn’t up for discussion. Jimin began to cry harder, knowing what this meant. They were planning on killing him. He tried to scream around the cloth, but it was so muffled it could have been a whisper. There was no hope, Yoongi was going to find him dead tomorrow and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Jimin heard someone approach him from behind and he felt something cool and metal brush along his neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but Jimin knew what it was alluding to. He wanted to thrash and scream, put up a fight, but any movement at all would cause the knife being held to his neck to pierce his throat. So Jimin became a statue, silently crying as he feared his end was coming.

The eldest man sauntered back over to Jimin, a cocky look smeared across his face as he looked at his captive. “It’ll be such a shame for the world to lose such a pretty face, but I can’t risk you reporting us. I’m sure you understand,” the man prodded gently, a sickeningly fake sense of pity finding its way into his voice. He seemed as though he was enjoying this, and that idea alone sent an involuntary shiver down Jimin’s spine.

None of the other men moved, J-Hope still stood in a defensive stance, breathing heavily with an angered look on his face, but the rest could have been statues. None of them dared to defy the man in front of Jimin. They all sat and watched, waiting for what seemed to be the end of Park Jimin. Jimin felt like a circus freak, he felt disgusted at the fact that these men could watch one of their own take the life of someone, even if their predicament. Jimin wondered if they were even human. The metal was pushed a little harder against his throat, threatening to break the barrier the skin provided. Jimin closed his eyes, somehow thinking that prevented him from witnessing his own death. That somehow closing his eyes meant that none of this was real and that he was still in his bed having a nightmare.

For a moment, nothing happened. The knife threatening to slit Jimin’s throat was frozen, not yet breaking the skin. The men around him didn’t move. It was as if they were a painting, frozen in time for eternity. And then everything happened at once. The knife pushed hard enough against his neck to barely break the skin before being yanked away from his neck. Jimin gasped, finally feeling as though he could properly breathe. When Jimin opened his eyes, he was utterly shocked at the sight.

The disgusting man that had stood over him before was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, still gasping as his life left through the deep slit in his throat that had not been there moments before. Jimin turned his head and found the man named J-Hope finishing a long cut in a man’s leg before snapping his neck. He turned to the next man and dodged his fist before plunging the knife into his eye socket, causing the man to scream loudly before that same knife was ripped out and ran along his throat.

One by one all the men around him fell onto the floor before the only living things left in the room were J-Hope and Jimin. J-Hope approached Jimin, his face softened from what it had been moments ago. J-Hope gently kneeled down in front of Jimin, using the blood stained knife to cut through the duct-tape that held him to the chair.

“I’m sorry this happened. We were only supposed to go to abandoned apartments… This was not supposed to happen,” J-Hope was whispering on repeat, but Jimin wasn’t sure whether or not it was to Jimin or himself. He was shaking a lot, seeming as though he was traumatized by what he had just done. Jimin knew that he should be terrified, seeing that the man cutting him free had killed seven men like it was nothing moments ago with that same knife, but he was thankful for the man in front of him. The kindness in his eyes made Jimin comfortable in a way that scared him.

“Thank you,” Jimin said as J-Hope cut his last limb free.

“I couldn’t let them kill you. And the fact that they were all going to just sit there and watch as an innocent man was murdered for no reason, I couldn’t stomach it,” J-Hope reasoned.

“Why were you with them? May I ask,” Jimin pondered out loud. Even before the man had spoken up, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The other man, who now lay dead on the floor, looked weathered by life. They were tatted and bruised and what Jimin would picture when thinking of violent burglars, but not J-Hope. J-Hope didn’t look like life had handed him a silver spoon, but he still had that youthful glow like he still had hope in life. His face was soft and bright when looking at Jimin, every emotion he was feeling was clear in his eyes. Although he was obviously fit and looked like he was made of muscle, there was still a leanness to him that made him much less terrifying.

“I work in the zone, but I live outside of it. One of my coworkers offered me shelter if I joined the gang. I obviously didn’t know what I was getting myself into,” J-Hope responded, ending his answer with a guilty laugh. Jimin was about to say something when there was a loud bang on the door.

“Jimin, are you in there? I heard a lot of commotion and wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jimin heard Yoongi yell from the other side of the door. Not thinking about what Yoongi might think about the look of the living room and the stranger standing by the couch covered in blood that wasn’t his own, Jimin opened the door.

Yoongi walked in the room, sheer shock plastered on his face. He first looked to the numerous bodies that scattered the floor and the blood that stained Jimin’s beige berber carpeting. Yoongi then shifted his eyes to the man in the middle of the room, who was trying to rub the dried blood off of his face with the hand that wasn’t holding the knife. Finally, Yoongi looked to his neighbor, his eyes darting straight to the cut on Jimin’s neck. It was no deeper than a paper cut, but Jimin could feel tiny droplets of blood dribble down his neck to the collar of his t-shirt. Jimin watched as Yoongi’s facial expressions turned from shock, to confusion, to anger. Before Yoongi could do anything, Jimin spoke up.

“Yoongi, I can explain,” Jimin claimed quickly, although he still wasn’t entirely sure how to explain what had just happened, nor why he felt no fear towards the stranger that was in his apartment. Yoongi turned towards Jimin, his face softened slightly but still hard in a slight furrow.

“Get fucking to it. Because right now I see a shit ton of dead bodies and a man covered in blood holding a knife,” Yoongi snapped calmly, his tone being one that Jimin had never heard before. Jimin turned to look at J-Hope who had a guilty expression painted across his face, his face scrunched up in a new way, resembling an almost childish pout as he stared down at the knife in his hands.

“The men on the floor broke into my apartment, assuming it was empty. When they discovered I was here, they taped me to the chair and were going to kill me. J-Hope saved me,” Jimin explained, not sure how much detail Yoongi was looking for.

“J-Hope?” Yoongi asked with a skeptical tone, obviously detecting that the name was probably a pseudonym. A thought that didn’t cross Jimin’s mind until Yoongi brought it up.

“My real name is Jung Hoseok, I just didn’t want my name associated with the gang once this whole thing was over. I just really needed shelter, but I didn’t sign up to kill innocent people,” J-Hope, or now Hoseok, reasoned, trying to prove his innocence to the new presence. Yoongi took a step closer, looking at him. Yoongi’s features looked harsh, like he was trying to intimidate Hoseok before his face softened and he stepped back. Jimin assumed he saw the same gentleness in his eyes, that made a man covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies a lot less threatening.

“I’m going to let you off the hook for now since it seems like you saved Jimin’s life, but I still have my eye on you,” Yoongi declared to Hoseok.

“You have every right to,” Hoseok said in agreeance, knowing how the situation probably looked to the eldest.

“What should we do now. I don’t think I can stay here,” Jimin asked, looking around the room. His apartment that used to be his little oasis in the city that Jimin felt like he could escape the world, suddenly felt unsafe and violating. In that moment, Jimin wanted to be anywhere but there.

“You shouldn’t stay here, or honestly in this building. When the group doesn’t return tonight, other members are going to come looking for them. If they find you here surrounded by their ‘brothers’ corpses, they are going to torture you and me, and anyone else they think could have been involved,” Hoseok warned. Making Jimin’s feeling of violation and exposure even more present and powerful.

“So you’re saying we all need to find a new place to stay?” Yoongi asked, a hint of frustration in his tone.

“Unless you want to be tortured and killed,” Hoseok countered.

“Where should be go? I don’t know a lot of people in the city,” Jimin explained, concern etching its way into the shape of his face.

“I might know someone. Let me give him a call and see if the workaholic decided to go into work on the day the zone was created,” Yoongi said, pulling his cellphone out of his front pocket. While Yoongi was dialing a number, Jimin turned to look at Hoseok, who was watching as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, creating a pink and orange hue across the sky.

“They’ll come looking if we aren’t back by dusk. So let’s hope whoever your buddy is calling will come through” Hoseok said, not looking at Jimin. Jimin took a deep breathe, looking out his window as well, wishing for the sun to fall slower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be publishing an Ateez short story soon, probably posting the first chapter sometime this weekend. I am also thinking about making it so that I update this story twice a week, but I haven't decided yet because I don't want to get behind and start rushing chapters. I will let you guys know if I decide to start updating twice a week. Take care of yourself!


	7. See Saw

Yoongi listened as the phone rang, he pleaded silently for Namjoon to pick up. He looked over towards the other two men, specifically Hoseok. Yoongi hadn’t fully realized just how bad it had gotten in the zone. He and Jimin had been in their own little world, lack of a day job is one of the only differences. He had seen the news, he had seen the footage from the hospital, filled to the brim with people taking their last breaths. Even though it was happening not too far from him, it still felt like a world away.

He wanted to ask Hoseok what it was like out there if it was really as bad as it seemed like the news was saying, but the desperation of the gang he was with spoke volumes. These men were willing to kill Jimin for some food and blankets. It had been a week since the zone was set up, a week can be a very long time.

“Hello,” Yoongi heard Namjoon call from the other end of the line.

“Hey Namjoon, sorry I haven’t talked to you this week, it’s been pretty hectic,” Yoongi began, not wanting to be abrupt with asking his favor.

“Yeah, the containment zone is a good reason to not casually text I would say,” Namjoon joked, trying to make light of the situation, obviously detecting some sourness to Yoongi’s tone.

“Are you in the zone?’ Yoongi asked wearily.

“Yeah… I went to work with an intern on a new case the day it started. We didn’t get the news until it was too late to get out. I have been camping out in the law firm building with my intern and a couple of others that live outside the zone. Are you in the zone?” Namjoon inquires. Yoongi wasn’t really able to tell if Namjoon could detect the pending question or if he was just bored and making friendly conversation.

“Yeah, me and Jimin, that neighbor I told you about. We have been keeping each other company the past week,” Yoongi played along with the friendly conversation, working himself up to asking the favor.

“I’m glad. I was worried you were going to be a hermit without me to drag you out,” Namjoon teased, adding a genuine laugh at his own joke to the end.

“Hey, could I ask a favor?” Yoongi abruptly asked, causing Namjoon to stop cold.

“Of course Yoongi, we have been friends for years. What do you need?” Namjoon offered, Yoongi’s heartwarming at how kind his friend was.

“Jimin’s apartment got raided earlier. He’s safe, but the gang is going to be back tonight. We need a new place to stay and I was wondering if we could join you at the firm?” Yoongi asked hesitantly.

“How many?” Namjoon pondered, a much more serious note in his tone.

“Three. Me, Jimin, and the guy that saved Jimin from the gang. We need to leave before dusk, so we have under an hour,” Yoongi explained, hoping the desperation of the situation would sway Namjoon to help. He intentionally left out that Hoseok was apart of said gang, a hurdle they could jump when they got there. Namjoon seemed to talk to someone for a moment, Yoongi heard muffled voices on his side.

After about a minute of these voices and Yoongi’s heart pounding out of his chest, Namjoon’s response rang in his ear. “Yeah, you can come. Would you bring some clothes, blankets, and food?” Namjoon declared.

“Yeah, we will round everything up from our apartments. Would you be able to let us in at around 7? That would give us an hour and a half to get everything together and get there,” Yoongi offered.

“Yeah, see you then Yoongi,” Namjoon said, concluding their call before disconnecting. Once the phone call ended, Yoongi let out a heavy sigh of relief. He walked back into Jimin’s main room, smiling, giving the other men a silent affirmation that they had somewhere they could go.

“My friend said we can stay with him at his work building. The building has really good security, so we should be safe there. He just asked that we grab as many clothes and blankets and food as possible,” Yoongi brought the others up to speed.

“We can use the gang's truck. I have the keys and it is still parked out front. There is some supplies in there too,” Hoseok injected, slight guilt in his tone at admitting that Jimin’s apartment wasn’t the only one he had broken into that day.

“I will go pack my clothes and blankets. Hoseok why don’t you pack the food from both apartments while Yoongi gets his own clothes?” Jimin planned, piping up for the first time in a while. They all nodded, immediately diving into their tasks. Hoseok quickly packed the food, there not being a ton left after a week of eating, even with Jimin’s conservativeness. Once Hoseok finished packing all the boxes into the truck, filling it to the brim, they were on their merry way.

It usually took Yoongi about ten minutes to get to Namjoon’s office building, he knew the route by heart since he often went there to drag Namjoon away from his work before he collapsed and had to explain why there were drool stains on the important documents for the trial. The drive took almost double that, Hoseok having to shift around the carcasses covering the road without drawing attention to them. Jimin had silent tears rushing down his face, he hadn’t prepared for the horrors that waited for him outside his cozy apartment. The news hadn’t even brushed on how many people had died in the zone the past week, but if the streets were anything to go off of, it was in the hundreds.

What was worse was the smell wafting from the bodies. The smell of illness and death swirling with rotten meat and despair in the air. It was suffocating and Jimin felt as though he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to breathe this air. Yoongi was shocked as well, still holding himself together better than Jimin, giving directions to Hoseok the best he could while looking at the road as little as possible. In the nearly twenty minutes they were driving through the heart of Seoul, they saw two live people. Two men, wandering from storefront to storefront, looking for what Yoongi assumed to be supplied. The guilt sat in his stomach like a stone as they drove by the men with a truck filled with supplies, heading to probably one of the most secure places in the containment zone.

They arrived in front of Namjoon’s law firm and they quickly got out of the truck, parking next to a blue pick-up with nobody inside. From the looks of it, the truck hadn’t moved since they containment began, probably abandoned by someone. Jimin and Hoseok started unpacking the food while Yoongi rang Namjoon to let them know they were here. Namjoon unlocked the door remotely and they got everything inside. Once everything was in and Yoongi texted Namjoon to lock the door behind him, Namjoon called him again.

“Yoongi, there is a slight change in plans,” Namjoon informed him hesitantly.

“What do you mean a change in plans? Are you not going to let us stay here,” Yoongi barked into the phone, both his tone and his words shocking Jimin and Hoseok. Fear began to form in their minds, fear that their new safe haven was about to kick them out. That they were going to have nowhere to go. Yoongi saw this and sighed, Namjoon wouldn’t kick them out, but the idea of changing plans scared them.

“One of the people I have up here pointed out that you guys might be infected. I trust you, but this is more of a precaution. We are going to have you three stay in the elevator for 48 hours, just to be safe. We already started the clock once you all got into the building. We just don’t want to risk anything,’ Namjoon explained, trying to put some reassurance in his tone. Yoongi sighed, frustrated that this was the first he was hearing about this, but understanding that they were being cautious. After seeing what his city looked like, Yoongi couldn’t blame them.

“That’s fine, should we send the food up before we go?” Yoongi asked. His acceptance of the change in plans eased both Hoseok and Jimin, although they were still anxious from the looks of their tense shoulders.

“No, it can be contaminated too. There is a storeroom down there to hide it in the next couple of days. No one is going to get to it,” Namjoon described. Yoongi grunted in agreement while gesturing for Jimin and Hoseok to start moving the boxes to the room on the far side of the entrance, the door somewhat hidden in the darkness. After a few minutes, the elevator door dinged, and Yoongi noticed it was the one the executives used. It was larger than his bedroom and was glass all the way around, allowing him to look at the cityscape as he went up. Yoongi always joked that executives had no use for such an elevator, monkey suits and briefcases worth more than a year’s rent for most people did not take up that much space. Namjoon always laughed and would say it is the only with to fit all of their egos and self-entitlement.

Yoongi used to enjoy the view, loved watching the world as he rose above it, feeling like a God, wondering if the ever-shrinking people on the street ever looked up at him with envy. That time, it felt more like he was standing on an ever-growing pile of bodies rather than Seoul. When the elevator dinged, Yoongi turned to face the building. The elevator door was closed but they could still see clearly onto the floor.

Yoongi found Namjoon and three other men standing and facing the elevator, Yoongi recognized none of the others. He assumed one of them was the intern that Namjoon mentioned but had no clue on the other two. The one standing closest to Namjoon, Yoongi assumed had to be a model, he was what every entertainment company wanted looks-wise. He had black hair that was half-ass styled to be voluminous enough to be out of his eyes. He wore a t-shirt and old jeans that looked like they needed a new wash. The second was also shockingly gorgeous but this man wasn’t necessarily handsome in a traditional manner as the first one. He had a more youthful and western beauty to his look. He was wearing a t-shirt and overalls, that also looked like they needed to be cleaned. The final one looked to be the youngest, his black hair flopped in his eyes and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned a few so it exposed his pale collarbones.Yoongi made a mental note to ask Namjoon, terminally single Kim Namjoon, wherein the hell he found these men. They all stood there in silence, none of them saying a word. None of them really knowing what to say in the situation.

Finally, the western beauty walked closer to the elevator, specifically towards Jimin, who seemed shocked by the sudden approach. The man pressed himself against the glass and squinted his eyes before blurting out, “Is that the vintage Chanel necklace?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the tardiness. I hope you enjoy the chapter! They are finally all together! Please comment and leave kudos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
